Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible :: an HS Production
by Hexagonal-Shield-Productions
Summary: Read to find out what's in store! (Bad summary is bad..) [Includes OC's from other people, and maybe...MAYBE! Master Chief.]
1. Chapter 1: Reasons

**Hex:**** Hey guys! Welcome to my new story; **Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible!****

**Echo: Wait..already?**

**Hex: Yup! I just couldn't wait! ^-^**

**Echo: I can understand that.**

**Wash: *hiding in bush***

**Echo: I saw you Wash.**

**Wash: Dang it!**

**Hex: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own or work for Mojang, nor do I work for...Whoever created Halo. (can't remember the name for the life of me.. don't kill me!)<strong>_

_**Note: That I did use 'Red vs Blue' Characters/storyline and mixed it with Minecraft stuff like The End, Nether, and the Realm of Mianite. (Not a real place in minecraft, but I'm using it anyway because I am an Ianite Follower...deal with it.)**_

_**Now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person<strong>

At Sky's army base,Sky ran out of his office in search for the troops he had ordered to come to his office. Echo followed in suit quietly. He wanted information on what was going on. Wash followed Echo for the same thing, but instead for info on Echo, Not the situation at hand. Sky reached the locker rooms, but when he walked inside he saw that everyone was knocked out. "No...this is impossible...no one can break in the base..no one except..oh no..." Sky was to busy thinking on what was happening to realize someone was behind him. "Hello Sky..long time no see...something wrong?" A mysterious person said, "You..." Sky said angrily turning to face the person, "Yes..me." the person said, "You came alone?" Sky questioned "Yes, yes i did." "Then how did you knock out Carolina?" "Stealth is key, Sky." "how many did you knock out?" "All of them." "heheheh.." "What's so funny?" "You forgot a couple." "hu- Bah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later..<strong>_

Echo had knocked out the person. Sky said it was a she, and that her name was Tex. Tex wore a black armor, much like Wash, except it was darker and didn't have any other color. just black. same helmet design other than no markings on Tex's. the glass was yellow, the rest was black. She was now tied up in a chair, in a cell, in a high security prison just outside Sky's base. Since she was still knocked out, she couldn't even try to escape. Wash, Sky, Ty, and Echo went to the prison to check on Tex. They all went in after Sky authorized the rest. They get in the prison, go to Tex's cell, and wait till she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tex's POV:<strong>

I woke up, and what do i get? First of all: I'm tied up. Second, I have a sore head. Third...I'm locked in a cell. What else is that I have 4 people looking at me from the other side of the bars. Sky, Wash, and two other people. "What do you want Sky.." I asked annoyingly, "Just wanted to let you meet the person that knocked you out. Brave man he is." Sky said motioning towards a person, "Who is he?" I asked curiously, "Tex...Meet Echo. My new Agent." "Wait...Agent? I thought I as going to be something lower than that? the person named Echo asked Sky, "Indeed you were, but you knocked out Tex! Do you know how much guts, and strength that takes?" "No...why should I?" "It takes some real guts to knock her out Echo. Not only that, but with one blow!" Sky was having this conversation with Echo while I was thinking on what happened. Then I heard someone yell while I was thinking. "Tex! TEX!" Sky Yelled, "Hm, yes?" "We're here for a challenge, not for you, but for for Echo."

* * *

><p><strong>Echo's POV:<strong>

Sky decided for me and Tex to battle. This will be interesting..."Uh...Sky. Are you sure about this decision?" I asked, "But of course! You can beat her no problem!" Sky answered, "You sure got a lot of money on Echo, Sky. What if he loses this fight and dies?" My idiotic brother asked Sky, "Now don't say that! He's gonna win!" Sky exclaimed _'I sure hope so..' _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: End of chapter 1 Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Echo: Am I gonna die?**

**Hex: Good question! Will Echo survive the fight with Tex? What will happen next? What time is it in the story? Find out next time on Project Minecraft: Origins! see ya! byyyee!**

**Echo: ...But I don't wanna die... ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2: Wash is so Jelly!

**Hex: Hey guys! Hex here, with another chapter of Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible!**

**Echo: already?**

**Hex: Yup.**

**Wash: You really like to write these things don't you?**

**Hex: Yup. ^-^**

**Echo: let's get to it then!**

**All: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Echo's POV:<strong>

I was getting ready for the battle with Tex. I had to have armor equipped, so I got the strongest I could get. Spartan Mark VII. It was white armor, and it fit perfectly. I was ready for a hand-to-hand combat with Tex.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>_** minutes later..(3rd Person)**_

"Man..they've been fighting for 5 minutes now." Ty said watching the fight. "Mm. ah nah righ?" Sky said with Popcorn in his mouth. "Dude, talk with your mouth empty!" "Fine, I'll wont talk with my mouth full. geez." The buzzer went off. and after six minutes of fighting, Echo came out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Echo's POV:<strong>

"Wait...I won? I won! yes! I didn't die!" I exclaimed. I won the fight, so I got to keep the armor I chose. Tex got up though. "Hey Echo, turn around." Tex said when she was behind me. "hm, yes?" I said turning around. She was holding out her hand for a hand shake. "Good game. We should do that again sometime." Tex said, "Yeah, I thought it was fun. Although next time, don't try to actually kill me, okay?" "Sure, wouldn't want to kill the person I can have fun with anyway." Tex said jokingly, "ha ha hahahah!" we laughed in unison. We finally shook hands and headed for the door. When I got to Ty, Sky, and Wash. They were all there waiting to congratulate me. "Hey guys." I said, "Oh there's our champ! The fight went great!" Sky said, "Yeah, and it seems I got her respect, she gave a handshake, and said we should do that again." I said, "What!? I've been trying to get respect for months before you came! wa- how.. I'm going to bed.." Wash said in pure jealousy, "Oh com'on Wash, you jelly?" I said jokingy, "...a little." Wash said before he ran out of the room, 'HAhahahahahah!" We all laughed in unison, "He's so jelly." I said, "Haha! yup." Sky said still laughing his butt off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: End of chapter 2! Now, now..don't get your slime in a stick situation. It's short, yes. But I have an idea of writing this type of stuff from a fellow author by the name of KittyJen1337. <strong>

**Instead of me doing: ' "ECHO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ty said searching for Echo,' **

**It will be: **

**'(Ty was searching for Echo, wondering where he would've gone)**

**ECHO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

**(But there was no response.)'**

**Echo: is that for-shadowing?**

**Hex: No! ...Maybe! ...Okay yes.**

**Wash: You are so stupid...**

**Hex: So was Agent Georgia!**

**Wash: ...Dude that's just cold.**

**Echo: Not my circus, not my monkeys! Peace! *leaves room***

**Hex: Hope you enjo- AAHH! NO! GET AWAY WASH! AAA- *Blleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***


	3. Chapter 3: Tips

**Echo: Hey Guys, Echo here! Hex is in the hospital right now because he made Wash angry. Soo...yeah, im the narrator for now. But don't worry! Hex will be out next chapter! ...probably... anyway! Without further ado, here's the chapter! ^-^**

* * *

><p>(A few days after the fight with Echo and Tex, Wash was sitting in his personal room thinking about the events that happened a few days ago.)<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Echo: Hey guys._

_Sky: Oh, there's our champ! The fight went great!_

_Echo: Yeah, and it seems I got her respect. She gave me a handshake and said we should do it again._

_Wash: What!? I've been trying to get her respect for months before you came! Wha- how..? ...I'm going to bed..._

_Echo: Oh come on Wash, you jelly or something?_

_Wash: ...A little...*runs out of room*_

_Echo, Sky, and Ty: AHAhahahahaha!_

**_End of flashback_**

(Wash then got a knock on his door.)

?: *bang*bang*bang* Delivery for Agent Washington.

Wash: Coming.

(Wash got up off of his bed and went to the door.)

Wash: *answers* Yes?

(As Wash opened the door, he saw a slim, but slightly muscular man, probably in his late twenties, in a delivery-man uniform. He had blonde hair with emerald green eyes, and he stood about 5 1/2 feet tall. slightly shorter than Wash.)

?: Here's your package sir.

Wash: Thanks. oh and here's a tip. *hands over a hundred dollars*

?: This is a tip? Thank you.

Wash: Your welcome. Oh, and...is it okay if I ask you a personal question?

?: Sure. what?

Wash: Do you have any family at home?

?: Yeah. A 9 year old son and a 8 year old daughter. Why do you ask?

Wash: Okay...and any wife?

?: Yeah..

Wash: Good. Never let them go. I made that mistake myself. Oh..and one more thing.

?: Yeah?

Wash: What's your name?

?: Brad.

Wash: Okay, Brad. Don't ever let your family get involved in a war. Just stay safe. Got that?

Brad: Yes sir.

Wash: Good. Your free to deliver more packages.

Brad: Okay, and...thanks...for the advice.

Wash: Your welcome.

(After that long conversation, Brad took off to deliver more mail and packages.)

Wash: Good man. I have a feeling that we might meet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day at 9:35 A.M.<strong>_

(Echo was sitting at an empty cafeteria table having a late breakfast. Sky was sitting with him because he wanted to assign a mission for Echo.)

Sky: There's an army called the Blood Gulch Army. Basically its a terrorist army in the middle of a boxed canyon. BUT! they are very powerful. They have pretty much what we have. just a little bit lower grade. And they do have a lot of troops. So what I want you, Wash, Ty, and Tex to do is go to that base, get their data of the Terrorist Bankers Association, or T.B.A. for short, an association committed to helping terrorists have money for killing thousands upon thousands of innocent people. and get out of there whilst blowing the base up afterwards.

Echo: Okay. I'll gather them up for battle.

* * *

><p>Echo: Hope you guys liked it! It was fun to make. Talk to ya next time. Bye! ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Landing

Ty: Yes, Echo. I'm ready for combat.

Wash: Yeah. I'm ready.

Tex: Yeah. I got my guns and armor. So I'm ready.

Echo: Good. Anyone bringing food and water for the trip?

(Then Sky walked in.)

Sky: I believe I have that.

Echo: Wait...Your coming too?

Sky: Well...to drop you off yes, but I won't be there for the battle.

Ty: well let's go! Come on, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Lets go!

Sky: Are you the leader in your group Private Ty!?

Ty: Umm...

Sky: I didn't think so! Agent Echo is higher rank than you are private! Now Move! Move! Move! Hut two Hut two! get onto the War-Bird Private!

Ty: Yes, sir! *runs to the war-Bird*

Sky: ...Now that that's settled. Go on your mission and destroy that base!

Echo, Tex, and Wash: Yes, sir! *salutes and runs onto the war-Bird*

(After a big scolding from Sky, and getting onto the war-Bird. The gang finally got to their drop-off point.)

Sky: *yelling over sound of wind* We should be above the drop-off point! When I say 'one' Echo jetpacks towards the cliff and snipe the people out! When I say 'two' Ty will parachute into the bushes and sneak towards the base and do some sneaky shooting! When I say 'three' Wash and Tex will jetpack towards the base and shoot people dead! But when the rest are in deep trouble, Echo will jetpack to you guys and cause chaos! Got all that!?

Echo, Tex, wash, and Ty: Yes, sir!

Sky: Then on my ma-

War-Bird Driver: Missile incoming!

(before they could react a missile hit the right wing and blew it up they were about to crash.)

Sky: GET OUT NOW!

(Echo, Tex, Wash, and Ty made it out of the War-Bird with a few scratches and a couple bruises from the rough landing. Sky however..)

Echo: Ugh...Is everybody alright?

Ty: I'm alright..

Wash: I'm okay.

Tex: I'm fine, but where's Sky?

Echo: Oh no...Quick! To the crash site!

(Everybody ran to where the war-Bird had crashed, when they got there it was a disaster. The Pane was destroyed, everything on and around it was in flames, and there was rubble everywhere.)

Ty: Let's Search the rubble, and see if Sky is anywhere near here.

Echo: Yeah.

(They searched for about six minutes when Ty found something.)

Ty: Guys! I think I found him!

Echo: On my way!

Wash and Tex: We're on our way too!

(When everybody was was with Ty, he removed the rest of the rubble, and sure enough..)

Ty: No..No no no NO! SKYY!

Echo: Come down Ty! Your gonna get that form again!

Ty: *demonic voice* I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL ALL THE PEOPLE OF THAT BASE IS DEAD! DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE GOD-FORSAKEN, NO GOOD, FRIEND KILLING IDIOTS!

(Ty was unleashing his uncontrollable ender-dragon self. His wings and tail came out like they usually do, but he now had big shadow claws, most of his body turned an ender-dragon black, and he had a dark aura around him that made him look menacing.)

Echo: Oh no...

Wash: What is THAT!?

Echo: That...is Ty's Ender-Rage. Don't get in his way. He will kill you if you do.

Tex: Ender-Rage? He's part ender-dragon?

Echo: Him and me...yes.

(Echo took off his armor and his shirt that was underneath to show his wings.)

Tex and wash: Oh my god...

Echo: Yeah...Watch what Ty can do over there.

(Echo pointed to Ty's rampage at the base. Ty was killing everyone and everything in his path without even getting a scratch.)

Echo: That...is Ty's ender-rage. I kinda feel bad for those people. They probably had families, but hey...that's life nowadays I guess.

Wash: Welp...time to call for an evac.

Tex: You do that Wash.

(After wash left to make a phone call, Echo started to make a fire.)

Echo: ...*sigh* Okay you can hit me now.

Tex: Why would I do that?

Echo: Cause I didn't tell anyone sooner.

Tex: I'm not hitting you. Your too cute to hit.

Echo: you think I'm...cute?

Tex: Did I just say that out loud?

Echo: *smirks* Eeyup.

Tex: Oh stop that smirk!

Echo: You know. Your cute when your angry.

Tex: *blushes under helmet* Oh shush you!

Echo: Hmph. Your so into me.

Tex: *blushes even more* W-what? N-no I'm not!

Echo: Suit yourself. *smirks* Okay the fires done.

(As if on cue, Wash walked in after his long phone call with command.)

Wash: Welp. They will be here soon enough. So what's up? Ooh a fire!

Echo: Yeah, now we're just waiting for Ty now. The rampage is over with. he's starting to come down I would guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: End of chapter 4! I know it was kinda lengthy in dialog, but it was needed in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Byye!<strong>

**Echo, Tex, Wash and Ty: Byye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for the Base

**Hex: hey guys its Hex here from Hexagonal Shield Productions! Here with a new chapter of Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible!**

**Echo: Great! Now we can find out what happens next!**

**Hex: Yeah, now just sit back, relax, and read the story!**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously on Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible)<em>

_Ty: SKYY!_

_*a few lines later*_

_Ty: I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL ALL THE PEOPLE OF THAT BASE IS DEAD!_

_*a few lines later*_

_Wash: What is THAT!?_

_Echo: That...is Ty's ender rage..._

* * *

><p><em>9:30 A.M. three days after Ty's Rampage.<em>

(Echo was putting on clothes he got from a couple of friends. He got a new pair of red skateboarding shoes, a pair of black semi-skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a red short-sleeved over shirt, a black and yellow bandana, black gloves with a black and yellow wrist, and a new headset. he didn't put the gloves on yet though.)

Echo: Huh...fit's perfectly. I'm surprised they know where I am to deliver this.

Ty: *bangs on bathroom door* Echo! You done in there yet?

Echo: Yeah, I'm done. let me just wash my hands.

Ty: Fine...

Echo: *washes hands and dry's* Okay, I'm coming out.

Ty: About time...

(Echo opened the door. And as Ty saw Echo, he thought he had saw a different person.)

Ty: Oh my god...Where did you get those amazing clothes!

Echo: From some friends of mine. I have a few friends that work at a clothing store called 'Mianite Boutique'. I even got a pair of gloves.

Ty: Ooh yeah, I've heard of that place! That's the place where Captainsparklez used to work.

Echo: Yeah. He wasn't very good at it though.

Ty: Oh yeah! He was so bad he got the sewing machine on fire!

Echo: Yeah, I remember that. Well didn't you need to use the restroom?

Ty: Right. Thanks for the reminder. *quickly runs in bathroom*

Echo: Heh...Good times. *puts on gloves*

(Echo went to his room and sat on his bed. He felt so tired and he was trying not to cry because of Sky's death.)

Echo: ...There's not even a funeral. Not one that I'm aware of anyway. Sky was a great general...Why no funeral?

Wash: I'll tell you why.

Echo: Ah! Wait...Wash? How did you get in here?

Wash: Are you really that blind? I walked in the door.

Echo: Oh...I guess I didn't see you.

Wash: A herp A derp Sherlock!

Echo: Well that's darude. Anyway, so you know why there's no funeral?

Wash: oh yeah. Sky was a good Friend to you guys, yes. But he was a general that always bossed us around way too much. He had me wash the whole base just for making my bed wrong.

Echo: That's kinda harsh for a bed, yes. But he was a great person when it came to friends and all that.

Wash: oh yeah, he was. But most of the other people are happy. I'm not one of them though. he was starting to like me when he died. I'm just as sad about it as you are.

Echo: Okay. well have a nice day.

Wash: you too. I'll be leaving now.

Echo: see ya.

Wash: Bye.

(Wash left Echo's room and Echo lied down to sleep, but was interrupted by an alarm.)

Alarm: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ENEMY ATTACKING THE BASE! GET YOUR ARMOR ON AND GET SOME WEAPONS! A WHOLE ARMY IS HERE!

(Echo quickly got up and went to gear up. He got his armor from his closet and his weapons of a 44. Magnum Desert Eagle, and a Fully Automatic SCAR-17.)

Captain Seahawk: *on radio* Come on Agent! We got enemy fire over here!

Echo: *on radio* I'm on my way!

(Echo ran towards the gun sounds. He ran as fast as he could.)

Echo's mind: _I've got to be careful about this. I'm not going to be too crazy. Ah who am I kidding.._

(When Echo got there a lot of the people on both sides were dead, but the enemies were moving forward.)

Echo's mind: _Time to raise hell. _

Echo: Time to raise hell! *zip-lines down while shooting people with SCAR-17*

(When Echo zip-lined down and shot most of the enemies down the whole base stood there in awe for a moment. Even the enemies were in awe, and they were the ones being shot at for pete's sake!)

Wash: Oh my god... Is he really doing this on his own?

Ty: He's amazing...

Captain Seahawk: That's the soldier we need as a general!

Tex: I'd say.

Ty: He's my brother, I've known him all my life...and he was never this awesome! He was awesome, but not THIS awesome!

(Echo had finished the enemies off. He saved most of the base and like half the people. Only half because people died before he arrived, but half was a lot in the butter base. He had won the battle.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: That's the end of chapter...five? yeah five. Anyway, Hope you guys Enjoyed this chapter! Byye!<strong>

**Echo, Tex, Wash and Ty: Byye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover pt1

**Hex: Hey guys! Hex here from Hexagonal Shield Productions bringing you a new chapter of 'Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible'!**

**Echo, Ty, Tex, and Wash: Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hex: Heh...Enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously on Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible.)<em>

_Echo: I wonder why there's no funeral..._

_Wash: I'll tell you why..._

_(a few lines later)_

_Alarm: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ENEMY ATTACKING THE BASE!_

_Captain Seahawk: *radio* Come on soldier! We got enemy fire over here!_

_Echo: *radio* On my way!_

_(a few lines later)_

_Echo: Time to raise hell!_

* * *

><p><em>11:36, November 18th, Just a day after the battle of Butter Base.<em>

(After the battle, Echo was praised as "A champion fighter", and "The Army Slayer". Echo however, Didn't care for it. He was a guy of small groups usually. he was fine with say a school lunch table. You know, the ones that are usually long with a really long bench to sit on, but where he was now praised as a great battler, he now had people group around him like paparazzi. He was now feeling what movie stars and famous pop stars feel like, And he didn't like it. Although he never said anything about it, he was. You could see it in his eyes when he walked into his room for both privacy, and because of the thick metal door, silence. He wanted to stay in his room until they saw that he needed privacy and the like. But he knew they wouldn't.)

Echo: God my head hurts...where's my aspirin?

Ty: Right here..

Echo: Ah! Ty? why are you in my room?

Ty: Same reason you are...for silence...

Echo: Why not your room?

Ty: Cause my room is next to yours, and it has a thin enough wall to hear them scream and shout...

Echo: Wait...am I the only one with a thick door?

Wash: Yup. No one can hear the people outside and vise versa.

Echo: Wash? you're in here too?

Wash: Yup...and yes you're the only one with that type of door.

Echo: Then its good this bed can turn into three beds.

Ty: How's that?

Echo: Like this.

(And with a push of a button the bone bed lifted off the ground and under it came two smaller beds. The beds sat next to each other, and Echo's bed lowered to the ground.)

Ty and Wash: Woah...

Echo: I know right? It's perfect.

Tex: But what about me?

Echo, Wash, and Ty: Ah!

Echo: Oh wait...It's only Tex.

Ty and Wash: Oh..

Tex: Back to the matter at hand...Where's my bed?

Echo: hmm... ah ha! I have a perfect idea. Ty, here's your sleeping bag!

(Echo threw a red sleeping bag at Ty..which Ty caught)

Ty: Oh...okay.

Echo: Don't whine Ty...You've slept on the floor before.

Ty: ..Fine..

Echo: Tex you get the bed next to me. Wash you get the bed over there. Ty...you just find a place.

Tex: Okay.

Wash: Fine with me.

Ty: Might as well find my spot...

(Ty found his spot on the floor and layed out his sleeping bag.)

Ty: This is going to be an uncomfortable night...

(Ty surprisingly went to sleep while the others were talking. They were talking like they were kids having a sleepover. Talking about their day, what they did, and some other stuff while Ty just fell asleep at the sound of it all. He would be glad he fell asleep. Be cause during that night..well...lets just say they got freaky and move on with our life's.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: Man...That was a LOT of dialog! But I guess it was needed..Hope you enjoyed nonetheless...so uh..have a nice day.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover pt2 & the Invasion

**Hex: Hey guys, Hex here from Hexagonal Shield Productions! And I bring you today a new chapter of Project Minecraft: Mission Impossible!**

**Echo: Finally!**

**Wash: Yeah! Where were you?**

**Hex: I was busy with school and all that. Sorry guys!**

**Ty: It's okay, we forgive you.**

**Hex: Good, cause here the chapter comes!**

**Hex, Echo, Wash and Ty: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously on Project Minecraft.)<em>

_Echo: God my head hurts...where's my aspirin?_

_Ty: Right here.._

_Echo: Ah! Ty!?_

_(a few lines later..)_

_Echo: Then it's good this bed can turn into three beds._

_Ty: How's that?_

_(a few more lines later..)_

_Echo: Ty! Here's your sleeping bag!_

_Ty: Oh...okay._

_Echo: Don't whine Ty...You've slept on the floor before._

* * *

><p>(As Echo, Ty and Wash were still sleeping, Tex couldn't sleep. She had thoughts running through her mind. Tex had brown hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a purple shirt with matching purple pajama pants. She looked around the room, looking a the collectables Echo had, the pictures of presumably his family. But when she looked in his closet, she found not guns. Oh not at all. She found a supply of guns.)<p>

Tex: That's a lot of guns..

(Tex looked at the guns. She found a Barrett 50 cal. sniper rifle with a zoom scope, a stand and a suppressor. A 12 gauge pump action shot gun with a flashlight attachment. And a Scar-17 with a grip, a holographic sight, and an extended clip. When she looked in a drawer she found a 9mm USP with a flashlight attachment, and a Taurus Model .44 Magnum. She looked in he other drawer and saw a lot of throwing knives, a couple pocket knives, and a card.)

Tex: What's a card doing in this drawer..?

(Tex picked up the card, she looked at it as close as she could with the lack of lighting. It was a dark card, and it looked like it could fold.)

Tex: I wonder..

(She folded the card and it turned into a knife.)

Tex: Well that's fancy..

(Tex put the card knife away after folding it back into a card, and went to her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but when she could finally sleep..)

Alarm: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALIENS ATTACKING THE BASE! REPEAT! ALIENS ATTACKING THE BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GET READY FOR BATTLE! WAKE UP, GET ARMOR ON, AND GET YOUR GUNS LOADED! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!

(Echo Ty, and Wash woke up. Echo put on his armor on, got his Scar-17 and .44 Magnum out of the closet, and before he left his room he quickly said something to the pictures on his dresser and ran out the door. As for everybody else they got to their rooms and got ready and ran out the door. They run to the action, but before they get to the rest of the base they are stopped by a purple alien that was 9 feet tall, and had spikes on its back.)

Echo: Species: Necroptic Spikedia. Related animal: Porcupine. Height: 9 feet, 6.7 inches. Weight: 350.35 pounds. Weakness: Fire.

(Echo then took the clip out of his Scar-17, and put in a new clip.)

Echo: Looks like your...toast.

(Echo shot a few bullets at the alien and it caught on fire. Echo kept on shooting it with the incendiary bullets at it until it was covered in flames and screeching in pain. once the clip was done Echo pulled the clip out and put in the regular bullet clip. The alien was dead in the matter of seconds after that.)

Tex: ..uuhh...What just happened?

Ty: I have no idea..

Wash: Me neither..

Tex: Did anyone hear what he said before he attacked it?

Ty and Wash: uh huh..

Tex: Good. I wasn't crazy..

Echo: Well are we just gonna stand here and do nothing, or are we gonna fight!? Come on!

Ty and Wash: right!

Tex: Right..yeah. Lets go!

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: There ya go guys! Hop you all enjoyed! If you did, please favorite, and review! Thanks for reading, Byye!<strong>

**Echo, Tex, Ty and Wash: Byye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Planetary Peace

**Hex: Hey guys! Hex from Hexagonal Shield Productions here, with a new chapter of this story! I know, last chapter was a good chapter and you want more, right? Well here's your chapter. I do hope you enjoy!**

**Echo, Tex, Ty and Wash: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>(Previously on Project Minecraft)<em>

_Tex: What's a card doing in this drawer?_

_(a few lines later..)__Alarm: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALIENS ATTACKING THE BASE! REPEAT! ALIENS ATTACKING THE BASE!_

_(a couple lines later..)_

_Echo: Species: Necrotic Spikedia. Related animal: Porcupine. Hieght: 9 feet, 6.7 inches. Wieght: 350.35 pounds. Weakness: Fire._

_(a couple more lines later..)__Tex: ..uuhh...What just happened?_

_Ty: I have no idea.._

_Wash: Me neither.._

_Tex: Did anyone else hear what he said before he attacked it?_

_Ty and Wash: uh huh.._

_Tex: Good. I wasn't crazy._

* * *

><p>(After running a bit more ahead; Echo, Tex, Ty and Wash make it to the main action.)<p>

Echo: Oh no..

(When they get there, the aliens have killed almost everyone. The only people alive was Captain Seahawk and 3 men and two women beside him. They were all hiding under a huge sturdy table.)

Echo: I only know one way to save them..

Tex, wash and Ty: How?

Echo: Watch me..

(Echo then started to run down the stairs)

Echo: LEEROYY JEENKIIIINNNNSS!

(Echo then shot at the aliens, but it didn't work.)

Echo: Okay, now that I have your attention...Wait here.

Aliens: hurh..?

(Echo ran to the cafetieria and walked back with 5 big crates of meat.)

Echo: I was trying to get your attention guys, but here's some food if you want it. All you need to do is leave the remaining survivors alone, and you can have it. deal? And you can even come back, peacefully next time though, to get more meat if you need it again. Do we have a deal?

(The aliens rounded together and talked, supposedly about the deal. they broke their huddle with an answer.)

Aliens ahurh. *nods*

Echo: Okay, but you will leave the rest of the humans alone, right?

Aliens: ahurh.

Echo: Good, once I give these to you, go to your ship and leave. Got it?

Aliens: ahurh.

Echo: Okay, here you go.

(Echo pushed the crates to the aliens. The aliens then left with their meat. The survivors cheered, and Tex, Ty, and Wash came down the stairs.)

Captain Seahawk: I can't believe you made peace with them! That's amazing!

Tex: That was amazing, Echo!

Ty: I'd say! When did you learn that trick, bro?

Wash: I can't believe I'm saying this, but.. That was awesome, Echo! You should teach me how to do that sometime!

Echo: Thanks guys, but to be honest, but I will answer questions after I get some rest. I'm pretty tired..

Tex: I can agree on that. I didn't sleep at all last night..eheh..

Ty: Okay, get some rest and we'll talk later.

Wash: Yeah, but before you go Echo..

Echo: Hm? Yeah, what's up?

Wash: ..You know what. Your tired, it can wait. I'll talk later though. Got that?

Echo: heh, I got you, man. See you later.

Wash: See ya.

(Everybody walks off in different directions to their rooms. While Echo is walking to his room, when he's at his door, he takes his helmet off and turns around, Tex was running towards him.)

Echo: Oh hey, Tex. What's u- mmph!?

(Tex stopped in her tracks and kissed Echo. Echo was confused at first, but leaned into it eventually. They stopped for breathe. Echo and Tex blushing like crazy.)

Echo: You know, your a good kisser, and a beautiful lady as well.

Tex: T-thanks. You were amazing back there.

Echo: Eh..It was better when I battled that army by myself, but this is good too, saved a few people at least..

Tex: Hey, a few is better than none, right?

Echo: Right. And at least I have my friends, and you.

Tex: So are we..?

Echo: If you want..

Tex: I was hoping you'd say that..

* * *

><p><strong>Hex: And that's chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed, and have a happy new year!<strong>

**All: Byye!**


End file.
